


Lights at two dollars a strand

by belca77777



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Winter Soldier, The Author Regrets Everything, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Они не собирались украшать дом на Рождество. Это просто... случилось.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 54





	Lights at two dollars a strand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lights at two dollars a strand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081952) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



Все начинается довольно безобидно — через неделю после Дня Благодарения Стив приходит домой с тремя леденцами-тростями, к которым приделаны войлочные рога и красные помпоны, кладет их на кухонную стойку, снимает пальто и проходит в гостиную. Примерно через час их замечает Баки, идущий к холодильнику за пивом. Он довольно долго смотрит на них, берет один и спрашивает: — Что это?

Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Дети подарили. Я сегодня был в школе. Думаю, это Рудольф.

Баки хмурится, вертя леденец в руке.  
— Разве это не из детской книжки?

— Рудольф сейчас вроде как большая шишка. Есть и песня, и мультфильм, — у Стива тот самый тон, который он использует для восхваления современного сумасшедшего мира. Очень неубедительный.

— Понятно, — кивает Баки.

Через пару дней один олень вытаскивает короткую соломинку и оказывается съеденным. Двум другим везет больше — счастливчики приживаются в пустой пивной бутылке на кофейном столике.

❄❅ ☃❅❄❅☃❅❄❅☃❅❄

— Это самое грустное из всего, что я когда-либо видел, — чуть больше недели спустя говорит Тони, развалившийся на их диване в идеально сшитом кашемировом пальто и фиолетовых солнцезащитных очках. Стив, сложивший руки на груди, стоит у стены. Они так и не убрали со стола бутылку с оленями — каждый ждал, что это сделает другой, признав, насколько все это нелепо. Стив поджимает губы. 

Тони фыркает и, нагнувшись вперед, дергает свисающий из горлышка бутылки леденец за войлочный рог.  
— Сегодня двенадцатое декабря. Это что, все ваши украшения?

— Не у всех здесь присутствующих штат декораторов на зарплате, — замечает Стив, как ему кажется — вполне разумно.

— Да ладно тебе, Роджерс! Ни ёлки? Ни венка?

Стив пожимает плечами. На улице Рождество было повсюду — они не могли и шагу ступить, не будучи атакованными мишурой и записями гимнов в исполнении поп-звезд. Раньше они никогда не выкладывались по полной на праздники. И хотя «выложиться по полной» в тридцатые и сороковые сильно отличалось от нынешнего «выложиться по полной», это было первое Рождество после возвращения Баки, поэтому Стив не собирался рисковать.

Тони выглядит пораженным. Наверное. Огромные очки закрывают большую часть лица.  
— Никаких жаренных на огне каштанов? Рождественского гуся размером с прежнего тебя? Носков с апельсинами и кучей конфет, которые вы будете есть весь следующий год?

— Ты опять путаешь мое детство с рассказами Диккенса?

Тони достает телефон и начинает что-то быстро набирать.  
— Скажи, что никогда не говорил «пожалуйста, сэр, я хочу еще», и я от тебя отстану.

Стив фыркает и наклоняет голову, чтобы скрыть невольную улыбку.

В замочную скважину вставляют ключ, Тони, закончив с телефоном, сует его обратно в нагрудный карман, и в квартиру заходит Баки.

— Я пытался его выгнать, — оправдывается Стив, глядя на берущего чемодан Тони, который тот поставил возле дивана.

— Вот черт… — стонет Баки.

— Если бы ты своевременно приходил на техобслуживание, нам не пришлось бы играть в кошки-мышки, — говорит Тони, раскладывая чемодан в переносной верстак. — Ты — самый ужасный объект для испытаний протезов Старка. И знаешь, чем дольше ты избегаешь рутинной диагностики, тем сильнее меня напрягает техническое устройство, прикрепленное к человеку. Я имею в виду того, кто не является мной.

Баки раздраженно вздыхает, но снимает куртку и закатывает левый рукав свитера.

Где-то через полчаса в дверь стучат, и Баки, который сидит на кофейном столике и рычит всякий раз, когда Тони дотрагивается до какого-нибудь сустава, практически срывается с места, чтобы открыть. Удивительно, но Тони отпускает его, откидывается на спинку дивана и, стянув рабочие очки, вешает их на шею.

Стив сидит с книгой в кресле у стены и входную дверь не видит, поэтому, услышав удивленное: — Что… нет, это не сюда… — встает и идет в коридор.

Вывернув из-за угла, он чуть не лишается глаза — длинные иглы серебристой ели, с трудом затаскиваемой в квартиру курьером и новым шофером Тони, проезжаются по его щеке. Стив поворачивается и изображает свое лучшее осуждающее лицо.  
— Тони, что это?

— Да, что это? — добавляет Баки, придавленный самой красивой восьмифутовой елью, которую только можно купить за деньги. — Черт побери, Старк…

Сожаление у Тони на лице отсутствует напрочь.

❄❅ ☃❅❄❅☃❅❄❅☃❅❄

Через два дня Стив возвращается домой, и единственное, из-за чего он не щелкает выключателем, — это мягкое сияние, исходящее из угла гостиной. 

На полу перед елью сидит Баки и смотрит на висящую на ней электрическую гирлянду. Спина, конечно, стала намного шире и мускулистее, но Стиву кажется, что он снова видит четырнадцатилетнего подростка в один из тех редких моментов, когда сквозь жесткий фасад уличной шпаны проглядывал настоящий Баки. Когда тот видит Стива, он вздыхает и морщится.

— Я купил ее, когда ходил за молоком. Подумал, что это будет выглядеть… — тихо произносит он, —… ну, не знаю… празднично.

— Так и есть, — улыбается Стив.

— Эй, ты не должен соглашаться со мной, — говорит явно смущенный Баки. — Она просто выглядела немного голой, вот и все.

Несмотря на то, что оба думают, что им, вероятно, следует выключить перед сном свет, никто этого не делает.

❄❅ ☃❅❄❅☃❅❄❅☃❅❄

В итоге они наряжают ель открытками. С поздравлениями от Пегги, написанными довольно изящным почерком, несмотря на слегка дрожащие руки; от Тони и Пеппер (в основном от Пеппер), хотя открытка красно-золотая; от врача Баки, назначенного ЩИТом, и от племянницы Дум-Дума, с которой они встречались в Бостоне сразу после того, как Баки выпустили из-под стражи. Полученными из Ветеранского центра, от пары агентов ЩИТа и двух-трех соседей. Остальные — те, что люди отправляли в офисы ЩИТа, но на их имя. Там было штуки четыре дорогих и глянцевых, но в основном — дешевенькие, полдюжины за доллар, или вообще сложенная пополам плотная бумага с малоразборчивыми каракулями и красочными, но очень неточными рисунками внутри. 

«это так практично, что от восторга я могу задохнуться», пишет им Тони в ответ на отправленную Стивом фотографию.

Когда Стив читает это Баки, тот вздыхает: — Вот это было бы счастье…

❄❅ ☃❅❄❅☃❅❄❅☃❅❄

В канун Рождества они приходят в башню Старка. Пьют эгг-ног, глинтвейн и горячий пунш и наблюдают за тем, как Тони позволяет Пеппер доказать, насколько правильные решения она приняла насчет подарков. Вечер довольно приятный, и большую его часть они проводят, разговаривая с Наташей, Клинтом, Сэмом и Джимом Роудсом, который довольно неплохо разбирается в ВВС. 

Стив тяжело вздыхает, когда Тони подзывает их — уже стоящих у двери в куртках — и вручает два огромных носка, наполненных апельсинами, мятными палочками, конфетами из мягкой патоки и оловянными солдатиками. Баки же, только что допивший пятый стакан рома, замаскированного под эгг-ног, говорит: — Блядь, как же я все это люблю, — и запихивает в рот три конфеты. У Тони настолько торжествующий вид, что Стиву остается только сказать: — Счастливого Рождества, — потому что он не уверен, что кто-то из них мог бы придумать для него подарок лучше.

❄❅ ☃❅❄❅☃❅❄❅☃❅❄

— Дай мне, — просит Баки, когда они возвращаются домой. Стив протягивает ему пакет, а сам идет складывать в холодильник остатки ужина, которыми их снабдили. Когда он возвращается в гостиную, то видит, что их смешные новые носки свисают с подоконника, а Баки стоит возле дивана и, сложив руки на груди, обводит все это — мигающую ель, носки, бутылку с карамельными оленетростями — придирчивым взглядом. 

Стив улыбается.  
— Выглядит хорошо, — говорит он, обнимая Баки за плечи.

— Выглядит нормально, — поправляет тот и добавляет: — Ты ведь знаешь, я не из тех, кто любит всех этих пушистых снеговиков, поющие коврики… — он неловко замолкает, —… и прочую ерунду…

— Выглядит хорошо, — с улыбкой повторяет Стив, прижимаясь губами к его виску.

— Ага, ладно, если ты так говоришь… — вздохнув, кивает Баки и, немного повернув голову, позволяет себя поцеловать. На вкус он как патока, конфеты и ром. Стив слишком широко ухмыляется, поэтому поцелуй получается немного небрежным, но Баки, похоже, не против.


End file.
